Kissing in the dark
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: Zoey is not scared to have sex anymore she does not want to be a vrigin anymore and she wants stark...after they have sex something will change her's and Starks life forever what will Zoey do now
1. take me

Kissing in the dark

Plot by: **BookWarmDracosGirl13**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from HOUSE OF NIGHT just the idea

This is my first fanfic so take it easy I hope you guys like it took a while to write. There is no Neferet and no kalona just Zoey and Stark anyway enjoy THANKS FOR READING

I was tossing and turning all night well day I could not sleep so I scudded up to lean against my head board ,and hit my head again the wall behind me over and over again. I missed Stark. Man I really need to see him. I don't know why I always miss him so much I just seen him about three hours ago. Its now nine in the morning I need sleep. Looks like I'm not getting any to night/day ,so I got up and went to the main room with all the TVS, and sat on one of the big couches with my face in my hands. I have a head ache and the only way I can get rid of it is to go see Stark. I got up slowly to make sure I don't fall over and quietly snuck out the main room and went to the boys dorm room. Starks room number is sixty seven so I don't have to climb the stairs and fall on my butt.

I turned the corner and I can see Starks door and I ran the rest of the way almost falling over my bare feet. I slowed when I got to his door I had to catch my breath before I went in so I don't alert him. I slowly turned the door knob and walked in quietly and closed the door even quieter. I stood with my back to the door and just stared at Starks peace full face ,he is just so gorgeous I just wanted to kiss him. Ugh. I walked over to him and gently sat down (so I don't jolt him to much) and put my hand on his cheek and placed my tomb on his bottom lip and bent down and kissed him on the lips slowly then I felt his hands fist in my hair and he depend the kiss. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip and with a moan I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for a long time and the longer I kissed stark the hornier I got. Without breaking our hottest make-out/kiss yet (I mean we have had some pretty hot make-out sessions but this one made me hot all over my curvy body I have all my curves in all the right places) I lifted my left leg and rapped it around his waist and felt his manhood on my lower stomach and we both moaned at the sudden friction between our body's. Then he pulled back from out kiss and was looking at me with hungry eyes. We were both breathing hard and when our breathing slowed he was still staring at me in the eyes. Then he placed the gentlest kiss on my lips. When he moved I could still feel his manhood on my stomach, oh do I want him ,of course I do not only do I want him I need him. I need to feel him deep inside of me, I moaned at the thought and he raised an eyebrow in question. I just smiled and bent to kiss him, I kissed him from his strong jaw to his ear.

"Take me stark please." I whispered softly then lightly bit his ear and felt him shiver...

If you think I should keep going please tell me and I will continue where I exactly left off and there will be lots of horny details. By the way Zoey and

Loren never had sex he is still alive and trying to get Zoey and the reason Zoey and Eric broke up is because he seen Zoey and Loren making out well please REVIEW….. REVIEW ….. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	2. broken

Hey guys I'm really sorry i took so long to write a reply to my story i've been really busy with school and home coming which we won WOO East rule we be Highland which suck by the by hahaha any who like i said im really sorry but i made room finally OKAY i know your tired of me talking on with the story...

Disclaimer: i do NOT own any of P.C cast work all rights are hers

Chapter 2

"_Take me stark please." I whispered softly then lightly bit his ear and felt him shiver..._

I bolt up in bed breathing heavily, waiting for reality to crash my perfect nightmare. Yea, i know that sounds kind of weird, but in a way i really want to be stark maybe more physical then i would like, but hey if it happens it happens. But then in a way i can't see my self go enough for him he's cute, charming, funny, and by far breath take, and yet i can't see myself with anyone but him.

I glance at my clock and..._DAMN _it's 7:30pm class starts in 30 minutes. i jump out of my bed in what seemed like lightning speed, and run to my bathroom and take one of my 5 minute showers. I hate waking up late and rushing all over the place, i tended to become very clumsy and can't help but hurt other people in the act. Anyway i get out of the shower and some how blow dry my hair and put my pants and shirt on (yes i also put panties and a bra on just a F.Y.I.). I put my eye liner and mascara on light, put my sock on the ones that have bow and arrows on them (there stark's favorite one for me to wear which is really weird) and then my shoes and run out the door with my back pack to meet with my friends.

I was just turning the corner that lead down toreds the stairs when i bomped into someone really hard, so hard that i heard a loud snap and i moaned as pain ran from my wrist to my elbow. Then i felt my knees fall and hit the ground, while i held my wrist to my chest. Then all i could do is scream in pain.

"Zoey... Zoey baby I'm so. so. so sorry look at me babe." Stark says as he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to my feet. I look up at him with tears running down my face and he looks right back into mine.

"What happened why are you crying? Did someone hurt you or say something? Baby say something." i look down at my hurt wrist and see purple and green bruises already appearing it's definitely broken.

"I...I. I think I broke my wrist." I whisper to him and he looks down at my bruised wrist and gasps and grabs my good hand my left hand and starts pulling me down the stairs.

"Where are we going stark?" I ask as he pulls me out the common room door and he says.

"To go see Neferet so she can fix your hand."

"Are you crazy you can't take me to her." I nearly shout "Have you lost every bit of your worrier mind. Stark your suppose to protect me _from_ danger not put me face to face _with_ it. I finish a little breathless,

"Forgive me my lady I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking straight and that slipped my mind its just that you are hurt and I want you to be out of pain as soon as possible. I'm so sorry let me get you to Darius." He says in a rush he looks so hot to day I don't know just something about him turns me on so I reach up on my tipy-toes and softly kiss his nice soft lips. His hands went to my hips and he depends the kiss by pulling me closer his tongue runs across my bottom lip and I except it of course. Yummy he taste like strawberry I really like that about him he always tasted good. My hands went to the back of his head and fisted in his sexy hair then " _OWW….DAMN IT…..MOTHER FUCKING WHORE BITCH ASS DICK SUCKER FUCK THAT HURT_….can you please take my to Darius like right now." I half yell at him in one long breath.

"yea…. Yea come on hurry lets go get you all fixed up so we can have some fun." he says as he waggles his eyebrows at me in a playful way and I giggle like a 12 year old school girl at that damn I want him so bad.

"sorry I didn't mean to go off like that its just that it hurt like really bad and those are the only words that came to my mind and they left my mouth with out my acknowledgment." I say putting my arms around him so he could half carry me to Darius's room In the worriers hall.

"Its okay I like a girl with a little bad in them and sexy and guess what? He asked.

"What?" I ask back looking up with soft hazel eyes.

"You got both of those things." He says and I blush and he bents to kiss me on the lips be for knocking on Darius's door and I swings open and Darius lets us in.

"Is something wrong priestess?" Darius asks

"yea I think I broke my wrist to day cause I fell on it really hard and I can't go to Neferet you know with her being evil and all." I say with a small smile playing on my lips.

"why yes I would be happy to take a look at it for you." he says with a smile on his lips.

He takes my hand softly and looks at it closely and I hear him gasp and I look up quickly to see what the matter is and he looks shocked.

"Its…

Hey guys thanks for waiting for me to put more of the story up I love you guys for reading and I love you guys even more for all the great reviews

I hope you keep reviewing the more you do the more I write and sorry for the cliff hanger I had to do it well thank for reading I'll have more soon so REVIEW….REVIEW ….. REVIEW LOVE AGAIN


	3. worrier blood

_**Hey, guys/girls well I'm really very glad that my story has so much love and I have some new. I'm writing a book like a real book you know the kind that goes into stores and book stores I will post the name of it on my next chapter. Well on with the story shall we LoL hope you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of P.C Cast work all rights are hers**_

_**Its…**_

"**Its healing all by its self" Darius says I a weird voice and I look at him with a funny look on my face.**

" **What do you mean its healing by itself, how is that possible I don't understand what your trying to say? I say to him**

" **Zoey its like you have worriers blood running through your veins or something," he says looking at my wrist as if it were a science experiment.**

" **Darius of course I have worrier blood in me remember stark is my worrier." I say**

" **you know what I think your right Zoey when was the last time the two of you shard blood?" he asks us with a serious tone. **

**My mouth became watery at the thought of drinking Starks blood and I can picture running my hands through his hair and sucking on his neck and him drinking from me with his hands on my hips pulling me closer to his body….then I noticed I let out a moan from my inner babble and both boys were looking at me Darius with a obvious look on his face and stark with a smirk and I felt my cheeks heat up twice its normal blush. I looked away from stark really fast and just remembered he can feel every emotion I feel. Stark answered him for me.**

" **we haven't shared blood at all, Darius what does this mean, wait does this mean we have to share blood there is no way she would allow it are you….." I cut him off **

" **I want to drink from him" I automatically slapped my hand over my mouth noticing I didn't mean to say that out loud. And I look at stark to find him staring at me with his mouth hanging open like he just heard the most shocking news ever which is probably the case here. I looked away and covered my statement with a question.**

" **Darius what's going on?" I ask**

" **Zoey I think its time you researched your family blood." he says **

" **but Darius I already did that and my mom has know vampyers or worriers in her family history." I say annoyed and look at stark who still has his mouth hanging open like a fish and I rolled my eyes at him I guess my distracting question didn't work as well as I wanted it to. So I walked over to him closed his mouth with my left hand and took his hand with my right then placed a soft and sweet kiss on his lips. Then Darius cleared his throat and got my attention.**

" **um Zoey did you forget you do have a biological father." He asks and I look down and my eyes start watering and I can feel Stark take my hand which caused me to look up and meet his eyes and I watch as he brings my hand to his lips and he whispers " My lady!" and I can a small smile playing in my lips. I'm staring in his eyes as he leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss ever and I smile bigger than ever.**

" **Well I have some research…" I look at stark cause I feel him squeeze my hand and he nodes at me " we have some research to get done!" I say in a really happy voice cause I get to spend the rest of the day with stark.**

" **yes you guys do, good day priestess. Worrier keep a close eye on her." Darius says looking at stark.**

" **But of course worrier, I wouldn't ever think of taking my eyes off of her I would love to watch her every chance I get." stark says and I can feel the blush run to my face and fill my cheeks which caused me to look away from stark. **

**I hate blushing because stark knows when I blush It means I like what he is saying to me. Its really embarrassing when I blush, because when I blush I blush even more and I turn really red.**

"**Well Darius what about my hand its still sore." I say looking at my hand which was looking weirdly better. Then I look at Darius as he goes for grabbing my wrist in flexes it and that's it there is no pain nothing just a sore arm.**

" **Well I don't see anything wrong with it so your In perfect condition to go and there are no signs of rejecting the change so I will see you later priestess worrier bye now I'm going to call Aphrodite." he says turning to his big bed and gets his cell phone out and dials Aphrodite and shoos us out his door.**

**I turn around and I didn't know how close I was to stark till I was pushed up against his muscular chest and staring into his gorgeous eyes. I feel my head leaning in closer to place my lips upon his and I saw Starks moving in like mines is. I feel his sweet cherry scented breath on my lips and fanning in my nose damn he is so hot I want him now. So, I grab his hand and run to my room classes forgotten. God I love this boy/man/friend/worrier/ guardian /protector/sex god. He is everything to me and I'm going to call him mine if he's willing to love me back. I want to have sex with him no not have sex…. Make love to him all night. To touch that delicious body of his to kiss it all over god I need him now!**

"**Zoey what's wrong where are we going?" Stark asks looking at me with a worried look. So I stop (and he almost makes because I stopped so fast and he bumped into me) and I grab his face and kiss him really soft and with my tongue I lick his bottom and he opens his mouth and I moan and we just stand there making out and I feel his hands on my waist and my hands go around his neck and pull him closer so close I could feel his dick trying to bust out of his pants. I pull away and grab his hand again and say….**

" **We going to…."**

**Hey, guys girls so how was it I hope y'all really do like it cause this is really hard to write but it really fun to finally write for someone I really do like to write. Cause I love to express myself its fun but its hard work. Like I said I'm writing a book (which I'll tell you the name of on the next chapter which will probable be up in two days) and I'm on chapter two it takes a lot of concentration. Just have to write about an hour a day I do. Anyways I hope you like my story please, PLEASE REVIEW love y'all. If you want to add me on Myspace Its mariah_ **


	4. LUST

Hey people didn't you just LOVE awakened….anyways, sorry for the really long wait so after all that time I made you wait I know you don't want to hear me talk so lets get on with the story

I do NOT own HOUSE OF NIGHT ...

"_Zoey what's wrong where are we going?" Stark asks looking at me with a worried look. So I stop (and he almost makes me fall because I stopped so fast and he bumped into me) and I grab his face and kiss him really soft and with my tongue I lick his bottom and he opens his mouth and I moan and we just stand there making out and I feel his hands on my waist and my hands go around his neck and pull him closer so close I could feel his dick trying to bust out of his pants. I pull away and grab his hand again and say…._

" _We going to…."_

"Were going to …. Umm I... I just...umm you know…..umm... I just thought t-that umm never mind." I say while looking down... nervous now.

"hey don't do that…please… look at me." he says calmly, putting a finger under my chin to look at him. He has the cutest smile on his face and I feel the need to smile back, and I do. "I love you my lady... your my girl." he bends down to kiss me on my lips softly. "now, tell me what you want baby" he whispers in my ear making me shiver with pleasure.

"I want to... to have s-s-sex with you stark." I say looking at his shoes.

He puts his hands on both sides of my face and makes me look at him again...and when I do he has a big smile on his face and lust in his eyes. " baby all you had to do was say so." what does he think I just said I want a dill doe….. No I'm pretty sure I said I want sex.

"so." I tease him running my fingers down his chest and over his abs while looking into his brown eyes and I take of running to my room, but as soon as I take the step to run he catches my arm and spins me back around to face him again.

"ha-ha your so funny, you think you can out run me" he smirks and lifts me in his arms and I let out a little scream as he throws me over his sexy shoulder. Every thing about Stark is sexy.

"stark that's so not funny you know I hate when you do that, put me down ." I say well smacking his ass playfully, he laughs and takes off running and I hold on tight thinking he's going to drop me at any minute but he doesn't and we make it to my dorm room in know time at all and he puts me down and makes sure I'm steady before letting me go and I playfully glare at him while he opens the door to mine and what used to be stevie ray's room, and lets us in by pulling me by the waist. I'm feeling kind of nervous now that its actually going to happen with stark and I.

"I can feel how nervous you are, your not kind of nervous" he whispers in my ear from behind me while running his hands down my hips and over my thighs and nibbling my neck hard enough to leave a hickey, but soft enough so that he does not break the skin. I moan loud and I can feel my panties getting wet just from his actions. I lean back on him and I can feel his hard-on through his pants, and I moan again but this time he moans to.

"I I'm not n-nervous what makes you say that" I don't want to show him how nervous I am, so I'm going to make the first move, I lock my door and turn back to him with a easy going grin. I walk over to him with sure movements and the closer I get the darker his eyes fill with lust. I put my arms around his waist and bring his lips down to mine.

"you know I've dreamed about this moment, and I never thought I would be like this." Stark says, and I stare into his eyes and behind all the lust I see all of the love, and that's how I know I'm making a good choice. But this is not just a choice it's a want, a need.

"so have I baby." I whisper in his ear and I feel him shiver. I smile at him and push him down to my bed. The look of pure shock crosses his face but the shock only last a second because its quickly replaced with lust as I walk slowly over to him. I climb on top of him and straddle his lower stomach and I smirk down and him and bring my lips down to his and he grips my hips tight, tight enough that I know they will leave bruises, but I know I'll love them. I love the little sting that his hands are causing on my hips.

"Mmmmm Stark hold me tighter please." I say while sucking on his pulse and he groans loudly grounds his cock to my pussy.

"STARK" I moan really loud and he chuckles. I lean back up, and slowly and lightly barley touching his move me finger nail over his fast beating pulse. "Can I taste you" I say in a husky voice and he shutters under me.

" of course anything for you my lady." he says, so I move my hair to the side and grab his hand and drag his nail over my pulse to draw blood and I moan as I drag my nail over his pulse and the smell of his blood fills the air around me. I put my neck to his mouth and he begins my suck and I moan as the pleasure spreads through my body and I attach my lips to his neck and I hear him moan. I feel his hands moving up my thighs and over my lower stomach. His hands start undoing the top of my shorts in a frenzy. I feel him lick over where my blood is flowing from. I moan again, and I do the same and lick where his blood is flowing. I lean up and put my fingers under the hem and lightly rub them over his stomach, and he shivers from my touch.

"stark" I whisper to him as I slowly lift up his shirt, he sits up so I can lift it all the way over his head. I look down on him and bit my bottom and moan at the site of his chest and I grind my pussy against his lower stomach.

"fuck Zoey I love seeing you on top of me even though you have clothes on, you look fucking hot baby." he says while lifting me up and laying me on my back so that he is on top of me and goddess do I love him on top of me It just got me more wet then I already am.

"mmmm stark I want you so bad baby." I say not caring anymore I just want to be with him now. He smirks down at me and rips my shirt open with on flick of his wrist, and I gasp at the pressure I feel in my pussy because I need friction down there really bad, and I know that stark knows what I need right now and he is not giving it to me fast enough. I huff.

"stark if you don't get to work I'm going to get off with my own hand." I say and I mean it I want to get off already and I want to get off to Starks dick.

"only if you promise to let me watch." he chuckles then smirks when I slap his chest and do my puppy dog face that always seems to work on every one for some reason.

"stark please I want you so bad its not even funny." I say and cross my arms over my torn chest.

"I know my lady, I just want you to savor every thing we do right now I want it to be good for you, because you deserve it baby girl." he says with a serious face and I know I shouldn't rush things they going to happen soon enough. So I sit up and he has both legs on either side of my waist. I slowly but not hesitantly put my arms around his neck, and ever so gently press my lips to his, which seems to set off major fireworks in our body's. I moan against his lips, while he gently lays us back down on the bed only to lift us back up to take off the rest of my shirt, and unsnap my bra but keeping it on and pushes me back down, and I giggle when he pulls my bra down with his teeth, and my boobs spring free from there prison (A/N hahaha boob prison ).

"damn zoey your fucking hot half naked, I love your boobs you shouldn't wear a bra from now on its like a boob prison." he says in a serious tone.

" anything for you warrior, they are not comfy anyways." I smile up at him.

"zoey, I love you so much. I cant believe your really letting me make love to you." he says huskily.

"mmmm stark I love you to, but can we stop talking so you can start making me feel good I really want to have you inside of me." I can feel his cock throbbing against the inside of my thigh. Aw the poor thing is trapped inside of his pants, well lets take care of this problem. I push him off of me so that he is now laying on his back on the opposite side of the bed. The look of shock comes over his face when I bend over and take his pants off with my teeth.

I slide his boxers down his legs and over my shoulder. I slide my shorts off as fast as I can along with my panties. I go back to sit between his knees, I look up at him meeting his eyes as I slowly bring my mouth down to his really hard cock, he lets out a loud groan shoves his hands into my hair making me moan against him, and he thrusts into my mouth. One of my hands are on his shaft and the other went to gently play with his balls, I moan from the contact between stark and I, when the door to my room opens and…..

**Hey guys/girls am I mean or what for leaving you guys on a cliff like that. I know I haven't wrote in a long time I try but I just don't get around to it….. And I did say I would give out the name of the book I'm currently writing the name is…. Drum roll please…. "BLOOD SOKED TEARS" **BY: MARIAH NIETO. Well I'll update soon I got more time to do so. Please make sure you REVIEW….. REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
